


ain't no big decision

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Out of Character, драма, исторические эпохи, насилие, нецензурная лексика, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: AU, в котором Квентин борется за свободу, а Элиота отец высылает из города, чтобы уберечь от вспыхнувшего мятежа.





	ain't no big decision

**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке опубликована [вот здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7971819) с:

Издалека ветер доносит сигнальный совиный крик, и вскоре вслед за ним слышится лёгкое цоканье копыт и поскрипывание рессор. Карета едет тихо, судя по уже заметным очертаниям запряжена двумя лошадьми и ещё две держатся сзади в качестве небольшого эскорта. Всё так, как и сказал Пенни. Король не хочет привлекать внимания и тем самым дарит им лёгкую добычу. _Как мило с его стороны._  
  
Квентин осторожно продвигается дальше по толстой, низко нависшей над дорогой ветке, на которой сидит уже пару часов, отнимает руки от ствола и отряхивает их от налипших ошмётков коры. Ветка жалобно стонет, и он замирает прямо над тем местом, где должна проехать карета. Он уже хорошо её видит: мягкий свет луны едва пробивается сквозь густые заросли на обочине, но вот дорога вся как на ладони. «Сова» кричит ещё раз, и спустя секунду, как по часам, оба всадника оказываются на земле сбитые мощным импульсом энергии, пущенным из засады. Одна из лошадей взвивается на дыбы, и её громкое ржание пробуждает кучера от задумчивости. Тот замахивается хлыстом и, едва успев опустить его на белый в серых пятнах круп, тоже отлетает в сторону. Лошади, обезумев, срываются с места. Квентин готовит прыжок.  
  
Ноги едва не соскальзывают с покатой крыши. Дыхание сбивается от удара, а в ушах свистит ветер и треплет широкую рубаху, вырывает из стянутого на затылке хвоста волосы. Лошади переходят на галоп. Равновесие удержать становится всё сложнее, Квентин расставляет в стороны руки, находит баланс и, разбежавшись, запрыгивает на спину правой лошади. Он хватает поводья почти у самой морды и ударяет каблуками в серые бока. _Наверное, стоило заранее подумать о шпорах._ Лошадь недовольно мотает головой, но поворачивает за движением правящей ею руки. Карета слегка накреняется и съезжает с дороги в лес.  
  
— Как раз вовремя… — бормочет под нос Квентин, с облегчением замечая в паре метров впереди золотистый путеводный огонёк. Из кареты доносится стук, и он на всякий случай прикрикивает: — Эй, там, сиди смирно!  
  
Еловые ветки бьют по лицу, но это не самое худшее место в лесу, Квентину это отлично известно. Огоньку удаётся находить самую подходящую для кареты дорогу, поэтому их лишь слишком сильно трясёт, но зато не отваливаются колёса и лошади не спотыкаются о выступающие из-под земли корни. Чаща будто сама расступается, пропуская их дальше, глубже. Вокруг постепенно становится темнее, и огонёк впереди виднеется всё отчётливее. Карета на особенно крутых поворотах цепляет пузатыми боками многолетние толстые стволы, и изнутри её доносятся тихие, но недовольные вскрики. Квентин вслушивается в них и надеется, что его невольный пассажир не вздумает прыгать. Для его же блага.  
  
Огонёк начинает метаться, а впереди сквозь ветви проглядывают проблески огней. Они близко к лагерю.  
  
Карета выезжает на широкую открытую поляну, плотно окружённую лесом. Тут и там раскинулись палатки: кто-то подобрался поближе к ручью, впадающему в огибающую поляну реку, а кто-то спрятался в густой тени деревьев. Горят несколько костров, вокруг которых расселись небольшие компании, нос едва щекочет приятный запах жареной рыбы, откуда-то доносится песня. Квентин наконец замечает, как он продрог и устал. Проследив взглядом за огоньком, который влетает в один из костров, он слабо улыбается, соскальзывает со вспотевшей лошадиной спины и напоследок ласково хлопает кобылу по крупу. К карете начинают сбегаться люди, за которыми величественным шагом движется стройная невысокая фигура. На ней тёмно-зелёный, закрывающий всё тело костюм, а на смуглом красивом лице — чёрная, просто, но изящно украшенная повязка, закрывающая правый глаз. Марго — предводительница восстания волшебников, и здесь, в этом лагере, — её командный пункт. Потому когда один из собравшихся кидается было к дверям кареты, один лишь взмах её руки заставляет стоящих рядом его одёрнуть и отойти в сторону.  
  
— Займите позиции, — коротко командует она, и Квентин так же, как и все, скрещивает пальцы в первую ступень сковывающего заклинания. — Нам не нужны сюрпризы.  
  
Сама она складывает руки на груди и слегка вздёргивает подбородок.  
  
— Эй, выходи! — обращается она к закрытым дверям кареты. — И лучше бы тебе обойтись без фокусов, потому что на тебя направлены заклинания нескольких десятков моих людей. Будешь хорошо себя вести — никто тебя не тронет.  
  
Дверь медленно открывается, и на землю ступает долговязый мужчина в кремово-белом, расшитом золотом камзоле. Тёмные кудри спадают на высокий лоб из-под изящной короны с вкраплёнными рубинами. Большие глаза смотрят удивлённо, устало, но и заинтересованно. Один из ажурных манжетов, кажется, отрывается, но _принц_ не обращает на это внимания, даже когда приподнимает руки, держа раскрытые ладони прямо перед собой. Только сейчас Квентин в полной мере осознаёт, кого они всё-таки похитили.  
  
— Что ж, — он обводит взглядом стоящих вокруг волшебников, и Квентин видит, как движется его кадык, — если это похищение для какой-то сумасшедшей оргии, то я надеюсь, у вас в лесу есть одеяла. Я сам как-то не подумал прихватить.  
  
Марго усмехается и опять взмахивает рукой, и тут же несколько помощников, уловив знак, заводят руки принца ему за спину и крепко связывают, а затем быстрыми лёгкими движениями обыскивают его с ног до головы, снимая кольца и ремень, вытаскивая из-за пазухи складной нож, — кроме одежды на пленнике остаётся разве что корона. Как символ, возможно.  
  
— Что, прямо так, без прелюдий? — шутит, но Квентин улавливает дрожь в его голосе и нервное подёргивание плечами, будто в попытке ослабить верёвку, сдавливающую запястья.  
  
— Следуйте за мной, принц Элиот, — командует Марго, — вы двое, — указывает она на Кэди с Джулией, — идёте с нами. Остальные свободны. — И уже с улыбкой обращается к Квентину: — Можешь отдохнуть, Кью. Отличная работа.  
  
Квентин кивает и, когда принца уводят к палатке Марго, поворачивает в сторону костра, у которого пару минут назад видел промелькнувшую фигуру Джоша. По дороге он просит слоняющегося без дела Тодда расседлать лошадей, чтобы они не стояли всю ночь в упряжке, приветствует друзей и принимает несколько поздравлений с удачным завершением операции. Сейчас всё это кажется делом давним и до странного простым, но живот урчит, а ноющая боль в мышцах напоминает о часах, проведённых в засаде. Ему стоит поесть, ведь та рыба, в которую Джош наверняка положил гору каких-то дурманящих специй, пахнет просто восхитительно, потом умыться водой из ручья и поспать. Сегодня Марго он уже вряд ли понадобится.  


* * *

  
  
Его отводят к костру, рядом с которым раскидана солома, покрытая выделанной овечьей шкурой с заметно стёршейся шерстью. Кивком его приглашают сесть, и Элиот нехотя слушается, хоть со связанными руками это весьма затруднительно. Две девушки, шедшие до этого вслед за ним, теперь встают по бокам.  
  
— Подумать только, встретить тебя здесь! — Он почему-то догадывался, что Марго участвует в мятеже, но чтобы ещё руководить им… Такого он не мог себе и представить, хотя теперь, когда он думает об этом, Элиота не особо это удивляет. — И чего же ты хочешь?  
  
Она хмурится и подаёт какой-то знак рукой. Его незначительная охрана слушается и отходит в сторону: достаточно далеко, чтобы не мешать разговору, но и достаточно близко, чтобы в случае чего вовремя подоспеть на помощь.  
  
— Чего мы все хотим, Эл. — Марго выглядит гораздо более серьёзной, чем в их последнюю встречу, да и эта повязка на глазу добавляет ей строгости, жёсткости, он впервые видит давнюю подругу такой взрослой. Вернее _её_ он не видит вообще. В своём простом, практичном костюме эта почти незнакомая девушка выглядит так величественно, будто командует целой армией. Возможно, так и есть, Элиот действительно не знает, как много волшебников засело в этом лесу в ожидании подходящего момента.  
  
— Да, но чего ты хочешь от меня? Принести в жертву демону?  
  
— Эл… — укоризна в голосе звучит поразительно знакомо, но тут же пропадает, когда Марго вновь берёт себя в руки. — Мы не чудовища. Ты нам нужен для переговоров.  
  
— И поэтому ты связала мне руки?  
  
— Не-е-ет, — тянет она, едва ли стараясь скрыть улыбку, в округлых чертах лица опять мелькает что-то отдалённо знакомое, и она довольным полушёпотом добавляет: — Просто всегда хотела так сделать.  
  
— О-о, дорогая, могла просто попросить.  
  
Во взгляде единственного глаза вспыхивает та самая теплота, которую Элиот видел каждый день, когда Марго ещё жила во дворце. Её изгнали, как только выяснилось, что она волшебница — не дали ни собрать вещи, ни попрощаться. (С тех пор утекло много воды, и изгнание сменилось на менее щадящие наказания.) Что с ней было после этого, где она пропадала все эти годы, как потеряла глаз, Элиот не знал, да и не был уверен, что хотел знать. Мог ли он тогда что-то сделать? Вряд ли.  
  
Она слишком долго молчит, и в конце концов между ними повисает неловкость, тяжёлая, холодная, с солоноватым привкусом упущенных лет, которые никогда уже не вернуть назад. Оба отводят взгляды, Марго складывает слегка дрожащие пальцы в несколько комбинаций, и Элиот чувствует, как верёвка на руках ослабевает и соскальзывает на торчащую из-под шкуры солому. Он хочет размять запястья, но всё ещё чувствует странную скованность, которую не снять никаким заклинанием. Если оно только не может повернуть время назад. Так что он просто складывает руки на колени, откашливается и ждёт.  
  
— Слушай, Эл… — Её рука замирает в воздухе, так и не коснувшись его плеча. — Ты должен понять, что мы пошли на это от отчаяния, и… мне правда нужно знать твоё мнение. Заставит ли твоего отца шантаж согласиться на переговоры?  
  
— Вы собрались шантажировать его _мной_? — Элиот заставляет себя сдержать неуместную улыбку, когда встречается взглядом с Марго. _Она действительно не знает. Боже, сколько времени прошло._ — Ладно, и чего вы хотите от переговоров?  
  
— Упразднения инквизиции.  
  
— Бэмби… — Он хочет забрать невольно сорвавшееся с языка прозвище назад, но губа Марго вздрагивает, а всё её тело вытягивается, как струна, приподнимаясь над смятой соломой.  
  
— Нет, Эл, ты знаешь, сколько волшебников сгорело заживо на сраных кострах? А сколько сидят в темницах и ждут, когда они отправятся туда же? Это происходит не только в столице, такое дерьмо творится по всему королевству. И, мать его, _принц_ не может уговорить своего уёбка-отца это прекратить! — Марго поджимает губы и срывающимся шёпотом спрашивает: — Интересно, пытается ли он вообще?  
  
— Если ты о том, поддерживаю ли я…  
  
— Да, блять, Эл! Я не знаю, не опустился ли ты…  
  
— _Нет, ладно?_ — срывается на крик он и, видя, что его конвой подходит на пару шагов ближе, понижает голос почти до шёпота. — Пойми, решение выносил парламент, я не мог ничего сделать.  
  
Ему кажется, что в глазу Марго блестят слёзы, поймавшие отблеск пламени костра.  
  
— Ты можешь сделать что-то _сейчас_.  
  
Качая головой, Элиот встаёт и сцепляет руки за спиной, ненароком останавливая блуждающий до сих пор взгляд на пламени костра. Он огромный и горит так горячо и ярко, что глаза начинают слезиться, и тут Элиот понимает, что не видит идущего от огня дыма, не чувствует запах горелого дерева, даже не слышит треск веток. Присмотревшись лучше, он видит, что и дров в этом костре нет. Чистая, прекрасная магия, возможно, даже безопасная для человека. И на главной площади города завтрашним утром она будет сгорать на самых настоящих кострах. _Считает ли он это справедливым? Да пошли вы._  
  
— Я думаю, он согласится, а потом просто убьёт всех, кто появится на переговорах, — не в силах контролировать дрожащий голос произносит он и с тяжёлым сердцем добавляет: — И мной пожертвует, если понадобится.  
  
— Что? Он же не…  
  
— Станет. — Он смотрит на неё, стараясь окончательно сформулировать теорию, зародившуюся у него в голове ещё во время безумной поездки в карете. Нужно будет сказать пару слов его любезному кучеру. — Подумай сама, это было слишком легко. Принца ночью, почти одного, без охраны и разведки вывозят из столицы и везут через лес. Зачем? Мне сказали, чтобы спрятать от мятежников. Но где?  
  
— Так ты думаешь, это ловушка? — Марго недоверчиво качает головой. — Наш странник сам подслушал всё в замке — никто не мог знать, что мы планируем.  
  
Элиот пожимает плечами.  
  
— Даже если это не было подстроено, отец не побрезгует воспользоваться ситуацией именно так, — невесело фыркает он. — Возможность безболезненно избавиться и от предводителей мятежников, и от _голубого_ принца. Кто таким не воспользуется? Потом просто скажет, что заложником пришлось пожертвовать ради блага королевства.  
  
— Дерьмо, — ругается Марго, и он кивает, вдруг вспоминая про корону, снимает её и взлохмачивает примятые волосы. — Так ты… Когда он узнал?  
  
— Около двух лет назад. — Элиот протягивает ей корону. — Бэмби, мне правда жаль, что я не могу помочь. — Марго сидит, не шевелясь, и он вздыхает и кладёт корону рядом с ней, колеблясь в нерешительности, а потом всё-таки убирая руку. — Если вы расплавите, сможете заработать денег. Или можешь рискнуть и отправить её отцу как доказательство.  
  
Она отвлечённо машет ему рукой, и конвой, наблюдавший за ними всё это время, расходится, а Элиоту предоставляется полная свобода, ограниченная разве что пределами лагеря. Да он и не настолько глупый, чтобы самостоятельно искать дорогу из леса: вряд ли местные обитатели будут так любезны, что подскажут, куда идти. Скорее, его просто съедят или застрелят. Или он заблудится и умрёт от голода. Его живот урчит, и Элиот вспоминает, что не ел с самого обеда, а сейчас время, наверное, уже близится к рассвету. Он решает отправиться на поиски чего-то съедобного, но напоследок всё же оборачивается к Марго и полушёпотом произносит:  
  
— Я скучал, Бэмби.  
  
Раньше они бы обнялись, но теперь, когда он уходит от костра, ветер доносит до его слуха лишь тихое: «Мне жаль, Эл».  


* * *

  
  
Какое-то время Квентин наблюдает за кочующим туда-сюда между кострами и палатками принцем, но когда тот, так никуда и не приткнувшись, отходит в сторону от лагеря и в своём белом камзоле усаживается на сырую траву, решает всё-таки к нему присоединиться. Он не выглядит здесь пленником, возможно, просто чужим и довольно помятым, а ещё усталым и подавленным. Может, он и заложник, но это не значит, что его нужно морить голодом, поэтому по дороге Квентин захватывает порцию почти горячей рыбы и начатую бутылку вина, которое хоть и не белое, но всё же довольно неплохое, так что даже принц вряд ли откажется. Ещё немного подумав, он берёт своё потрёпанное покрывало — к утру, когда от реки поднимается туман, воздух становится достаточно прохладным, а принц сел слишком далеко от костра.  
  
Может, они его пугают.  
  
Квентин не знает, как начать разговор, поэтому начинает с самого очевидного:  
  
— Слушай, мне не приходилось раньше как-то… лошади, я… Оу… — Он замирает на месте, едва не выпуская бутылку из-под мышки. Ему кажется, что сложенные вместе ладони принца слегка пульсируют энергией, излучают магию, но как только он их отдёргивает, видение пропадает. — _Оу!_ Прости, не ожидал… Мне показалось, или?..  
  
— Что? — Принц поднимает взгляд и слегка трясёт руками, и Квентин теряется, гадая, не обманывают ли его глаза.  
  
— Ты только что грел руки?..  
  
— Ага, здесь прохладно, если ты не заметил, — принц выгибает бровь, — а у костров я себя чувствую кандидатом в отбивные, так что, — он невесело ухмыляется, — не так много вариантов.  
  
— Но это была магия?  
  
— Лапушка, — он вздыхает, — если я тебя околдовал, то это не магия, а природное обаяние.  
  
Мгновение Квентин не чувствует собственного языка и не может ничего сказать, а в его голове роятся догадки, вопросы и сомнения. Наверное, ему и правда почудилось, не могла же вселенная так жестоко пошутить над бедным принцем. Быть волшебником и наследником трона в королевстве, где введён запрет на магию и его нарушение карается смертной казнью. Звучит как полная лажа.  
  
— Элиот. — Принц протягивает ему руку, но окидывает взглядом Квентина и, догадавшись, что тот не может ответить на рукопожатие, просто хлопает по траве рядом с собой. — А ты, видимо, тот, кто любезно привёз меня сюда.  
  
— Я… — Он откашливается. — Да. Квентин. И тебе повезло, знаешь, сидеть внутри. Ветки.  
  
— Да, не сомневаюсь.  
  
Квентин протягивает ему покрывало и, когда Элиот, немного поколебавшись, его забирает, садится рядом, ставя перед ним миску с рыбой и откупоривая бутылку с вином. Элиот сидит рядом и не шевелится, сжимая в руке покрывало так, как ему его вручили, и следит взглядом за Квентином, который отпивает из бутылки и вытирает рукавом полотняной рубахи губы. Он смотрит таким жадным взглядом, что Квентина пробирает холодок. Протягивая Элиоту бутылку, он говорит лишь:  
  
— Согрейся.  
  
Элиот делает глоток и осторожно и медленно расслабляется, затем окидывает взглядом покрывало и закидывает его на плечо.  
  
— Ладно, теперь я ничего не понимаю. Почему?  
  
— Да так… — Квентин усмехается, стараясь унять нервную дрожь в пальцах. Заложник или нет — Элиот всё ещё остаётся принцем. — Неплохо, когда принц у тебя в долгу. Решил… Ну, может, потом сочтёмся.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мёртвый принц не сможет вернуть долг? — Элиот берёт в руки миску и, внимательно её оглядев, пальцами отрывает жирный кусок мяса и кладёт в рот. Облизав губы, он берёт другой.  
  
— Я не… — Квентин теряется, не зная, насколько всерьёз он воспринял его шутку. — Я правда не думаю, что Марго действительно собирается… — Он не успевает договорить, потому что Элиот вдруг разражается громким смехом.  
  
— Нет, ну ты просто прелесть.  
  
Квентин ничего не отвечает, а лишь смотрит в землю и улыбается.  
  
Когда они заканчивают вино, над лесом уже пробиваются первые лучи солнца, во влажном воздухе пахнет хвоей и потихоньку заканчивающимся летом. От лагеря отделяется группа волшебников, собирающихся сменить товарищей, всю ночь поддерживавших защитный барьер. Кто-то отправляется к реке удить рыбу, кого-то Джош отправляет в лес за грибами. То, что ночью было неподвижным и безмолвным, начинает оживать. До слуха доносятся трели птиц, плеск бегущего через поляну ручья и чья-то грустная песня, сопровождаемая весёлой мелодией, наигрываемой на лютне. Элиот не выглядит очень пьяным, а Квентин не чувствует себя особенно уставшим, так что он предлагает экскурсию по лагерю.  
  
— Только потому, что я у тебя в долгу, — получает он в ответ.  
  
Осматривать особо нечего: сперва они проходят мимо небольшого загона, где держат животных — сейчас там стоят и королевские лошади, заботливо вымытые и причёсанные Фрэей — молоденькой, но смышлёной девушкой лет четырнадцати. Элиот с грустной улыбкой осматривает их и, в нерешительности помявшись у деревянной ограды, следует за Квентином дальше. Так они подходят к центру лагеря, где вокруг палатки Марго расположились остальные повстанцы. В основном это, конечно, волшебники, но есть среди них и обычные люди — родственники, друзья, любимые. Поэтому кто-то стоит в стороне и тренирует боевые заклинания, а кто-то сидит на земле и натягивает на лук тетиву или точит затупившийся меч. У многих из них — едва затянувшиеся уродливые шрамы, оставленные то ли королевскими стражниками, то ли недостаточно обученными союзниками. Однако настроение у всех приподнятое: то ли из-за заложника и появившейся надежды на отмену указа о создании инквизиции, то ли из-за барда, поющего у главного костра какую-то никому не известную балладу о любви феи и рыцаря.  
  
На тонкой полоске песка, тянущейся вдоль ручья, играют двое детей, Квентин точно знает, что им по четыре года, и он видит, как взгляд Элиота застывает на них на мгновение. Но принц проглатывает свой вопрос, как и Квентин — свои объяснения. Оба понимают, что война несправедлива.  
  
Пройдя через так называемую «кухню», откуда их пинками выгоняет Джош, они оказываются у лазарета, и Квентин предлагает окончить экскурсию на этом и проводить Элиота туда, где он сможет поспать, но в ответ слышит вежливую, но настойчивую просьбу посмотреть раненых. Фен, следящая за исцелением больных, встречает их у входа в самую большую палатку в лагере, которую вполне можно было бы назвать шатром, и соглашается впустить только тогда, когда руки принца оказываются связанными у него за спиной. Элиот не противится, и они попадают внутрь. Лазарет встречает гостей гнилой вонью запущенных ран, тихими стонами и стойким запахом спирта и каких-то трав. Здесь лежат только самые тяжелобольные, так что народу немного — остальные перебиваются ежедневными процедурами перевязки и собственной магией. Элиоту приходится нагибаться, чтобы не задеть макушкой потолок. Его внимание привлекает больной, зажатый в ближайшем к выходу углу. Квентин смотрит туда же и, кажется, догадывается, что его так потрясло.  
  
— Это же магия, разве нет? — У бедолаги опалены лицо и грудь — ожоги совсем свежие, а на глазах повязка — скорее всего, он никогда больше не сможет видеть. — Как?..  
  
— А как ты думаешь, хорошо ли обучены эти люди? — Фен, стоящая за их спинами и вытирающая руки влажным полотенцем, отвечает быстрее, чем Квентин успевает сформулировать мысль. — Так выглядит не туда попавшее заклинание, которое никто не знает, как лечить. Любуйся.  
  
Но Элиот не смотрит на больного. Он смотрит на Квентина.  
  
— Задери рубашку. — Ловя на себе непонимающий взгляд, он исправляется: — Мою рубашку, дурик.  
  
Квентин мгновение стоит в замешательстве, но когда Элиот сам пытается сделать это связанными руками, отмирает и неуверенно начинает ему помогать. Раздвинув полы камзола, он вытягивает белую рубаху из распоясанных штанов и останавливается, как только бледный мягкий живот обнажается настолько, что на нём становится виден красный, давно заживший шрам. Квентин не может отвести взгляд, гадая, как далеко он тянется.  
  
— Я заживил его, — Элиот сглатывает, с явным трудом выдавливая слово за словом, — _сам_. Не такой серьёзный, как у него, но, наверное, заклинание будет то же, но сильнее? Зрение не вернёт, конечно. — Он бледнеет, договаривая остаток речи гораздо тише: — И вы, возможно, уже пытались его использовать.  
  
Фен приходит в себя первой, пока Квентин всё ещё держит края его рубашки.  
  
— Покажи мне, — командует она и развязывает верёвку, сдерживающую ему руки. — Кью, тебе _очень_ плохо даётся целебная магия, так что будь добр, отойди в сторону.  
  
Поджав губы, Квентин поднимает согнутые в локтях руки и пятясь выходит из палатки, натыкаясь на кого-то ещё до того, как успевает развернуться.  
  
— Мне передали, что Элиота здесь видели, — говорит Марго, смерив Квентина строгим взглядом единственного глаза. Она кивает в сторону лазарета. — Он там?  
  
— Да, мы… Думаю, они с Фен нашли пару общих тем… для разговора. Что-то о лечебных травах… кажется. — Квентин не знает, почему, но он пока не хочет рассказывать Марго о том, что узнал. Они с Элиотом знакомы, так что либо она уже знает, либо… что ж, это выбор Элиота, делиться с ней или нет. — Ты что-то от него… Тебе что-то нужно?  
  
— Поговорить с ним, — кивает Марго, невольно заглядывая Квентину за плечо, но, видимо, молчаливо соглашаясь с необходимостью улучшить медицинское обслуживание в их лагере. Вчера утром похоронили троих. — Приведи его ко мне сразу, как Фен отпустит.  
  
Она уже собирается уходить, но Квентин не может удержать своего любопытства и интересуется:  
  
— Так… какой у нас план? — Нервный смешок сам собой слетает посреди фразы.  
  
— Новый. — Марго вздыхает. — Шантаж не поможет, так что по-тихому сегодня же отправим его домой. Сотрём ему память. Никто не узнает.  
  
— Можно я… — Голос отказывает его слушаться. — Я отведу его. Сам.  
  
— _О_ , я о тебе и думала, лапушка. Но я рада, что ты сам вызвался. Вы подружились за ночь, ты сможешь дать ему зелье.  
  
— Да… — Квентин сглатывает. — Смогу.  
  
Марго уходит, мягко шурша намокшей от росы травой, оставляя после себя набор крайне точных указаний, рой мыслей и маленькую бутылочку с зельем, за сутки стирающим все воспоминания о последних прожитых днях. Оно заменит их на любую выдумку, например, о напавших на королевскую карету волках или разбойниках. Квентин вертит синий пузырёк в руке и думает о том, что в следующий раз увидит принца только если окажется на костре. Он прячет зелье в карман.  


* * *

  
  
Края раны стянулись совсем немного, но Фен говорит, что такого прогресса они достигают впервые, так что Элиот почти уверен, что всё сделал правильно. В пальцах ощущается покалывание, а по всему телу разливается что-то приятное и шипучее, как шампанское, — наверное, так ощущается магия. Даже будучи заложником, чувствует он себя в этом лагере гораздо свободнее, чем в родном замке. Он думает о том, что у Фен нет пальцев на ногах, а ещё о том, что, может быть, они найдут заклинание, которое ей их вернёт. Может, он не просто так попал сюда.  
  
Квентин ловит его на выходе и говорит, что им надо уходить.  
  
Элиот так и забывает заправить рубашку.  


* * *

  
  
Поздним утром они седлают тех самых серых лошадей и выезжают из лагеря. Разговор как-то с самого начала не клеится, и хоть Элиот старается развеять напряжения, Квентин делает вид, что полностью сосредоточен на заклинании невидимости, которое должен вокруг них поддерживать. На самом деле для того, кто специализируется на иллюзиях, скрыть от посторонних глаз двух всадников не такая уж сложная задача. Ирония в том, что куда сложнее смириться с необходимостью создать иллюзию в чужих воспоминаниях. Не после того, что Квентин узнал об Элиоте. И уж точно не после того, что Элиот узнал о магии.  
  
Перед ними мечется путеводный огонёк, и Элиот делает вид, будто не наблюдает за ним с того момента, как огонёк вырвался из костра. И в подобные моменты Квентин понимает, что магия стоит того, чтобы за неё боролись. Он надеется, Элиот думает о том же.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что не продержался в заложниках и суток, — вновь пытается заговорить Элиот, но Квентин только что-то бурчит себе под нос. — Она не объяснила, зачем такая спешка?  
  
— Марго… — Он хмурится и бросает мимолётный взгляд в его сторону, но Элиот всё так же увлечён путеводным огоньком. — Ей нужно было решать быстро. Выгода от шантажа слишком сомнительная, и… А если в поисках тебя начнут прочёсывать лес? Мы тогда окажемся заперты за барьером… Кто знает, сколько придётся просидеть в лагере. И даже если бы тебя объявили мёртвым…  
  
— Да, в смерти принца обвинили бы мятежников, и по всей стране началась бы резня. — Элиот вздыхает. — Да, понимаю.  
  
Квентин поджимает губы.  
  
— Скажи мне, что резня не идёт прямо сейчас.  
  
— Нет, я не хотел… — Он даже отвлекается от своего занятия, чтобы посмотреть на Квентина, который точно так же смотрит на него. — Если ты думаешь, что я поддерживаю политику отца, ты неправ. — В его взгляде Квентину мерещится укоризна, и это впечатление закрепляют следующие слова: — Думал, ты заметил.  
  
Элиот как-то странно щёлкает пальцами, и тихо ругается, когда с ногтя слетает всего одна искра, тут же тая в воздухе. Он повторяет ещё несколько раз, будто невзначай и вообще без намерения сотворить заклинание, но Квентин видит, как он прикусывает от усердия язык, и невольно улыбается. Больше не появляется ни одной искры, и хоть на лице Элиота написано разочарование, Квентин поражён тем, что у него магия получается интуитивно, без заклинаний. _Наверное, поэтому он так хорош в целебной магии. Неужели, ему придётся об этом забыть?_  
  
— Слушай… — Квентин откашливается, наконец решаясь задать этот вопрос. — Как ты узнал, что?..  
  
— Я волшебник? — усмехается Элиот. — Забавная история, кажется, я разбил тогда весь фарфор в своей комнате. Мы поссорились с отцом. Скажем так, моя любовь к мужчинам не была воспринята с энтузиазмом, он меня прогнал, я убежал в спальню, хлопнул дверью и — _бум!_ Все вазы и зеркала разлетелись на осколки. Даже не сразу понял, что это я сделал. — Он говорит об этом так, будто описывает вчерашний завтрак, а Квентин гадает, как тяжело было _тому_ Элиоту осознать, что он нелюбим дважды. Собственного отца Квентину в своё время пришлось отговаривать от идеи отправиться вслед за ним — у старика всегда было слабое здоровье.  
  
— А шрам? — опять задаёт он неудобный вопрос.  
  
— С ним не настолько драматично, — охотно отвечает Элиот, видимо, ухватившись за возможность развеять напряжение, — ночью замёрз, не хотел посылать за кем-то, чтоб камин разожгли. Думал, сам создам неугасимый огонь — что-то вроде ваших костров. Получилось… не совсем то, что ожидалось. Может, и к лучшему, огонь без дыма точно кто-нибудь бы заметил. — Он наконец вновь встречается взглядом с Квентином. — А что насчёт тебя? Как ты узнал?  
  
Квентин не очень хочет рассказывать эту историю, но, он полагает, зуб за зуб.  
  
— Из-за этого арестовали маму, — тихо начинает он. — Мы играли с соседскими мальчишками, и один из них меня задирал… Точно не помню, как, но это переросло в потасовку, остальные были на его стороне. Меня придавили, а я никак не мог вырваться, и тогда, видимо, сработало то же _заклинание?_ что и у тебя. Они все отлетели на пару метров, один даже сломал ногу. На следующий день пришли за мной, но мама сказала, что это она наложила на меня защитные чары. На всякий случай.  
  
— А твой отец?  
  
— Всё ещё думает, я здесь из-за неё. Уже двенадцать лет прошло. Мне было семь.  
  
— Мне девятнадцать. — Элиот хмурится. — Если прошло двенадцать лет, то её арестовали ещё до учреждения инквизиции. Наверное, она в изгнании. Может, ещё жива.  
  
Квентин лишь пожимает плечами — если и жива, вряд ли он найдёт её до окончания восстания. После же вряд ли хоть один из них будет ещё жив.  
  
Лес потихоньку редеет, и они выезжают на пригорок, откуда сквозь череду деревьев виднеется силуэт королевского замка. Путеводный огонёк зависает в воздухе и начинает пульсировать красным светом, будто маленькое бьющееся сердце. Наступает время прощаться. Квентин советует не отходить далеко, чтобы он мог поддерживать иллюзию невидимости, они спешиваются, молча берут лошадей под уздцы и ведут к самой окраине леса, но всё ещё остаются за деревьями, наблюдая за пролегающей впереди дорогой, по которой едет телега, нагруженная сеном. По серой брусчатке скользят тени низко проплывающих облаков, вдалеке пасётся стадо овец, среди которых выделяется прыткая фигура чёрной собаки. И не скажешь, что страна на грани войны.  
  
— В горле пересохло, — хрипло бормочет Элиот, крепче сжимая поводья. — Слишком смело надеяться, что у нас есть с собой вода?  
  
Это удачный момент, и Квентин тянется к карману, извлекая из него синий пузырёк, и замирает, останавливая на нём взгляд. Он пытается вспомнить, зачем давать его Элиоту, и не может вспомнить ни одной убедительной причины. Зато когда он поднимает взгляд и находит глаза Элиота, уже заметившего бутылочку и с улыбкой протягивающего к ней руку, он видит человека, который должен помнить. Потому что Квентину кажется, что именно он способен что-то изменить, но только если не забудет ни одного мгновения, проведённого в лагере. А главное, если не забудет то чувство, с которым смотрел на мерцающий путеводный огонёк.  
  
Когда их пальцы соприкасаются, Квентин слишком сильно сжимает руку и лишь слегка взмахивает той, которой мгновением раньше сжимал поводья, и хрупкий пузырёк лопается, осколками впиваясь ему в ладонь. Прозрачное зелье, смешиваясь с кровью, стекает на землю и впитывается в почву, а Элиот провожает капли тоскливым задумчивым взглядом. Он берёт руку Квентина, которую тот только что вытер о рубашку, и внимательно осматривает порезы.  
  
— Если ты планировал предложить мне пить кровь, то про отца это говорят не в буквальном смысле, — Квентин чувствует, как изящные пальцы скользят по его ладони, и всего на секунду теряет контроль над заклинанием невидимости. Элиот, конечно же, этого не замечает. — Ну что ж… Я могу попробовать…  
  
Его руки слегка нагреваются, и Квентин молча кивает. Тогда Элиот начинает постепенно сжимать пальцы, и ладонь слегка покалывает, когда крошечные осколки стекла выходят наружу вместе с кровью, капающей на траву. Иллюзия невидимости совсем рассеивается, и Квентин искренне надеется, что это им не повредит, потому что как он ни старается, сосредоточиться на заклинании не может. Элиот встряхивает руки, вытирает со лба пот, и приступает уже непосредственно к целебной магии, которая исходит из него, всё так же извлекаемая лишь усилием воли, а не специальными фигурами и заклинаниями. Наблюдая за тем, как порезы медленно и неравномерно затягиваются, Квентин думает, что подобные моменты не должны забываться. И, судя по остающимся шрамикам, он никогда не забудет.  
  
Наконец Элиот заканчивает и устало разминает плечи.  
  
— Что ж, не самая ювелирная работа, но зато сувенир. — И Квентин улыбается тому, что он угадывает его мысли. — И раз уж такое дело… — Кажется, Элиот впервые выглядит смущённым, и когда он произносит следующую фразу, Квентин понимает, почему: — Не мог бы ты оставить какое-нибудь… — щурится и мотает головой, — маленькое заклинание? На память?  
  
Такая просьба заводит в тупик, не только потому, что её выполнение противоречит всем данным Квентину указаниям, но и потому, что он действительно не знает, что ему оставить. Он тянется за голову, чтобы по привычке почесать шею, и пальцами задевает тонкий шнурок от медальона, висящего у него на груди. Прощальный подарок от мамы. На память. Квентин снимает медальон и, дождавшись, когда Элиот поймёт его идею и наклонит голову, вешает его ему на шею.  
  
— Подожди… — Он лёгкими движениями пальцев подтягивает к себе всё ещё мерцающий огонёк, изловчившись, разделяет его надвое и одну из половинок встраивает внутрь медальона, отчего перламутровый камень в простой медной оправе сперва вспыхивает красным, а потом гаснет, но приобретает приятный золотистый оттенок. Элиот заворожённо следит за происходящим, а когда всё заканчивается осторожно проводит пальцем по гладкой блестящей поверхности. Она слегка пульсирует. — Он будет светиться в темноте, так что носи осторожно, — советует Квентин, — и он укажет путь домой.  
  
Элиот крепко его обнимает, и Квентин понимает, что они оба знают, где именно находится это _домой_. Но не произносят этого вслух.  
  
Оставив лошадей, Элиот не оборачиваясь уходит в сторону города, а Квентин смотрит ему вслед до те пор, пока высокий силуэт не добирается до дороги, по которой как раз проезжает телега, на этот раз пустая. Опустив взгляд, Квентин вдруг замечает маленький островок распустившихся незабудок, то ли уже росший тут, то ли появившийся благодаря впитавшемуся в почву зелью и окропившей её крови.  
  
Он решает их не срывать.  


* * *

  
  
Вернувшись в лагерь, Квентин находит в вещах Элиота перстень с крупным рубином и вправляет в него оставшуюся половинку огонька. Камень тоже приобретает золотистый оттенок, а на пальце кольцо ощущается так, будто в нём бьётся маленькое сердце. Квентин носит его не снимая.  


* * *

  
  
В замке Элиот не находит себе места. Он не может колдовать, потому что стены в спальных королевской семьи с прошлого года покрыты блокирующей магию краской (если бы была возможность изготовить её в большем количестве, его отец непременно бы расписал каждую комнату от пола до потолка). Эта краска серая и шершавая, поэтому в комнатах царит полумрак даже в разгар дня, и медальон, подаренный Квентином, излучает мягкое свечение постоянно. Приходится прятать его под серой рубашкой, глядя на которую отец каждый раз одобрительно фыркает. У него никогда не было вкуса.  
  
С его возвращения прошла неделя, слуги поперешёптывались о нападении разбойников, но вскоре забыли, увлечённые какой-то новой сплетней. Отец же не сказал Элиоту ничего, лишь дал приказание отмыть принца от грязи и выдать ему новое платье — более практичное на этот раз. Элиот до сих пор убеждает себя, что сожаление в голосе ему послышалось. Время здесь одновременно тянется бесконечно долго и пролетает за один миг. Он помнит покалывание во всём теле, когда по нему беспрепятственно струилась магия, и мечтает почувствовать его ещё хоть раз. Медальон стучит ему в грудь, и в какой-то момент Элиоту начинает казаться, что его сердце подстраивается под этот ритм. Хотя, конечно, это скорее медальон подстраивается под ритм сердца. Не здесь Элиот должен быть. Зачем он вообще вернулся?  
  
Ветер приятно холодит кожу, разгорячённую после фехтования с соломенными чучелами, и Элиот откладывает рапиру в сторону и садится на траву, опираясь на руки и запрокидывая голову. Ему нужно отвлечься, поэтому он с утра до вечера тренирует свои боевые навыки. Все думают, из-за стычки с разбойниками. Что ж, мимо.   
  
— Клубники, Ваше Сиятельство? — К нему подбегает весёлая веснушчатая дочка кухарки, а за ней с явно тяжёлым ушатом идёт парнишка, которого Элиот видит впервые, и девочка картавящим, но бойким голоском повторяет: — Клубники, Ваше Сиятельство?  
  
Элиот берёт одну ягоду (ушат набран почти до краёв — наверное, трудились целый день) и улыбается.  
  
— Спасибо, — ягода тёмная и сладкая, наверное, это последний сбор в этом году, — только правильно _Ваше Высочество_ , — его вдруг отчего-то охватывает смущение, он осекается и не долго думая исправляется: — Элиот.  
  
Раньше бы он так не сделал, потому что даже не задумался бы о такой мелочи, но сейчас что-то изменилось.  
  
— Хорошо, Ваше Высочество Элиот! — Дети убегают, а Элиот ещё некоторое время наблюдает за темнеющим небом и, только когда на нём пробиваются первые звёзды, встаёт с земли и отправляется в замок. Рапира так и лежит забытая во дворе.  
  
Он не успевает дойти до ванной, когда вдруг слышит всё нарастающий гул голосов, топот ног и приглушённый лай собак. Через некоторое время начинают трубить в рог, и в до сих пор пустые коридоры начинают сбегаться люди: слуги, стражники, дети, графы и графини — все жители замка тянутся ближе к звукам, чтобы раньше других узнать, что происходит. Кто-то кричит «Покушение на короля!» Хлопают двери. Слышится «Расступитесь!» Где-то плачет ребёнок. Все охвачены возбуждением и страхом. Никто в такой толпе не замечает принца. Совершенно другой человек привлекает всеобщее внимание.  
  
Люди шепчут «Убийца, убийца» и расступаются перед конвоем стражников, ведущих перед собой сгорбленного пленника. Его руки связаны за спиной, а лицо закрыто грязными растрёпанными волосами. Рубашка в крови – своей ли, чужой — не понятно. Он старается переставлять ноги чаще, но стража пихает его в спину и он спотыкается, едва не падая. Кто-то рядом с Элиотом шепчет «Убийца», когда пленника проводят мимо. Элиот одними губами произносит _«Квентин»_.  


* * *

  
  
Он сидит у дверей темницы и через рубашку сжимает в руке медальон. Он слышит звон цепей и хриплый грубый смех. Приглушённые голоса о чём-то спорят. Наверху кричат глашатае, но отсюда ни слова не разобрать. И Элиоту всё равно. Квентина на рассвете отправят на костёр, если не начать действовать прямо сейчас. В ушах стучит кровь, за стеной раздаётся глухой звук удара и тихий стон. Элиот вскакивает на ноги и толкает тяжёлую дубовую дверь с такой силой, что она с оглушительным грохотом врезается в стену. Без магии, кажется, не обошлось.  
  
Стражники оборачиваются на шум, и Элиот очень старается не смотреть на Квентина, со связанными руками пытающегося подняться с пола.  
  
— Закончили с этим? — спрашивает он, вместо этого разглядывая свои ногти и стараясь придать голосу хотя бы намёк на холодность. — Почему он до сих пор не заперт? И вы уверены, что в замке нет его сообщников?  
  
Стражники переглядываются, кланяются Элиоту, и один из них, офицер, судя по форме, произносит:  
  
— Я уже отправил людей на осмотр замка, Ваше Высочество. — Видимо, и правда офицер, но Элиот всё равно не может вспомнить его имя. — Не беспокойтесь, вы и Его Величество в полной безопасности.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, офицер, что хоть кто-то будет в безопасности, если произошедшее положит начало войне. И я прошу вас лично заняться нашими гостями, уверен, я видел, как мисс Гринстрит упала в обморок.  
  
— Разумеется, Ваше Высочество, но…  
  
Элиот хмурится и впервые встречается взглядом с Квентином. Его губа рассечена и по подбородку струится кровь, на нём та же, что и в прошлый раз рубашка, от которой так и не отстирались кровавые разводы. Впрочем, возможно, он её и не стирал. Вряд ли у мятежников есть время заботиться о гигиене. Но что больше всего удивляет Элиота, так это выражение его лица — спокойное и даже вызывающее. Возможно, его собственное лицо сейчас выражает то же самое.  
  
— Я сам запру дверь. — Он протягивает руку, и офицер вкладывает в неё тяжёлую связку ключей.  
  
Стражники в последний раз кланяются и выходят.  
  
Какое-то время они ещё неподвижно стоят и молча смотрят друг на друга, но как только шаги в коридоре стихают, Элиот делает несколько неуверенных шагов вперёд и рывком притягивает Квентина к себе, заключая в крепкие объятия. На рубашке останется кровь. Всё равно. Квентин горячо дышит ему в шею, не шевелясь и не заговаривая первым. Элиот отстраняется, осматривает его, в надежде не найти никаких серьёзных ран, и к счастью не находит. Он приподнимает его за подбородок и осторожно проводит большим пальцем по разбитой губе. Ничего страшного, но крови очень уж много.  
  
— Я мог бы… — Начинает он, но Квентин перебивает:  
  
— Нет времени.  
  
Тогда Элиот кивает и начинает развязывать ему руки. Перед ним не стоит вопрос выбора, его не нужно убеждать или уговаривать помочь, ему даже не нужно отбрасывать сомнения, потому что они его не посещают. Он просто верит, что так правильно. Решение приходит ему в голову ещё до того, как появляется необходимость его принять. Квентина, видимо, это тоже не удивляет, но когда его руки оказываются свободны, он обхватывает лицо Элиота и тихо произносит, глядя ему прямо в глаза: _«Спасибо»_. И Элиот слабо улыбается.  
  
— Не хотел оставаться в долгу. Уходим.  
  
К счастью, Элиот знает все ходы и переходы в подземелье, так что им не приходится использовать магию Квентина, чтобы пробраться через охваченный суматохой замок. Приходится идти по колено в грязной отхожей воде, в темноте, под свисающей с низкого свода паутиной, но Элиот вытаскивает медальон, и его достаточно, чтобы осветить им путь. Честно говоря, Элиоту кажется, что он светится даже ярче обычного. Он спрашивает об этом Квентина, и тот молча показывает ему кольцо, сияющее также ярко. Элиот узнаёт этот перстень, и почему-то в душе становится теплее. Или это просто медальон начинает нагреваться.  
  
— Как его у тебя не забрали?  
  
— Я… — Квентин пожимает плечами, но на его губах играет победная улыбка. — Просто я очень хороший фокусник.  
  
— И как же тебя тогда поймали? — интересуется Элиот, с отвращением отпинывая от себя покачивающуюся на воде дохлую крысу. — Что вообще произошло?  
  
Квентин вздыхает.  
  
— Марго послала меня отравить короля, — Квентин косится на него, но Элиот слишком взволнован происходящим, чтобы переживать из-за несостоявшегося убийства его отца. Он даже не думает о нём как об отце, если честно, а только как о том, кого Марго и правда захотела бы убить. Рано или поздно. И когда бы это ни случилось, Элиот не встал бы у неё на пути и, наверное, должен был бы испытывать чувство вины. Но он не испытывает. — И я-то знаю, что это могло бы нам помочь, потому что тогда трон достался бы тебе… Это… Просто мы не успели толком продумать план, потому что Марго не хотела ждать. — Он стирает рукавом набежавшую кровь. — Пенни… он наш странник, много раз переносился сюда. Астральная проекция, что-то такое. Вот он знал, как меня провести, но он не знал, что в королевских покоях не работает магия. Как она не работает?  
  
— Краска её блокирует, — объясняет Элиот, — в моей комнате тоже.  
  
Квентин понимающе кивает.  
  
— Там-то моё заклинание развеялось и меня схватили. Пенни исчез сразу же, думаю, Марго уже знает, что случилось. — Он едва не спотыкается обо что-то на самом дне, и Элиот очень надеется, что это не чей-то труп. Он старается не смотреть вниз. — Завтра, скорее всего, они пойдут жечь город. Возможно, ещё до рассвета.  
  
— Хочешь их остановить?  
  
— Хочу? Я... — Квентин чешет в затылке. — Понимаешь, а какой у нас выбор?  
  
Элиот и правда не знает, какой. И ещё хуже то, что он не знает, есть ли у них шанс. Эти волшебники не умеют толком колдовать, но и драться обычным оружием они умеют далеко не все. Их мало, они вымотаны, у них нет денег на порядочное снаряжение, но у них есть такие как Квентин. А у Элиота есть образование и навыки дипломатии, вот только не слишком ли для них поздно? Он не знает. Но стоит того, чтобы попытаться.  
  
— Давай выбираться отсюда, — говорит он, как вдруг позади слышится плеск воды, крики и лязг железа. Квентин пытается создать иллюзию невидимости, но Элиот видит по выражению его лица, что ничего не выходит. Он оглядывается в поисках лазейки, о которой он мог забыть, тёмного закутка, не видного на первый взгляд, или другого способа избавиться от погони, но ничего не бросается в глаза. Остаётся только бежать.  
  
И он спотыкается, падая в плещущиеся под ногами помои. Квентин пытается его поднять, но лязг и голоса слышатся всё ближе. Элиот встаёт, то ли ярость, но ли нечистоты заливают ему глаза, из груди вырывается утробный рык, он оборачивается и взмахивает руками, сам не зная, что собирается колдовать. Он уже видит приближающихся стражников, но вдруг раздаётся такой оглушительный треск, что они с Квентином пригибаются, закрывая уши и зажмуривая глаза, и через мгновение своды подземелья обрушиваются, отрезая от них погоню. Элиот не может поверить, что сам только что это сделал. Наверное, совпадение.  
  
— Как?.. — Квентин поднимается, в неверии глядя на него, и его взгляд ненароком опускается ниже, на медальон. — Боже правый.  
  
Опустив взгляд, Элиот невольно ругается. Камень в медальоне треснул пополам, а огонёк, запертый внутри, теперь бьётся в этой трещине, пытаясь из неё вырваться. Они переглядываются, и Элиот решает нарушить молчание:  
  
— А медальон твоя мама подарила с сюрпризом…  
  
— Не то слово, — соглашается Квентин, и они не оглядываясь бегут в сторону льющегося в канализацию света. Огонёк из медальона тоже рвётся туда.  


* * *

  
  
Когда они добираются до лагеря, потихоньку начинающие гаснуть звёзды уже намекают на приближающийся рассвет, а стройные ряды вооружённых магов и произносящая речь Марго говорят о том, что Квентин был прав. Она стоит на сваленных друг на друга стволах, как на помосте, и все взгляды прикованы к ней, а на одном из стволов Квентин видит размашистую надпись: **_«ИНКВИЗИЦИЮ — НА КОСТРЫ»_**. Какие бы мысли ни пришли ему в голову, все их заглушает громогласное «Ура!», эхом разнёсшееся по всему лесу. Но он берёт Элиота за руку и ведёт к импровизированному помосту — толпа ахает, как только они поднимаются и встают рядом с Марго.  
  
— Кью, — едва слышно выдыхает она, но тут же берёт себя в руки, — но Хмурик сказал, тебя схватили.  
  
— Да… Пенни. Долгая история. — Он обводит взглядом всех, собравшихся внизу и говорит громче: — Но мы здесь! Живы!  
  
— А он почему здесь? — Марго кивает на Элиота, который в ответ улыбается, подходит к краю помоста и громким отчётливым голосом, одну руку держа на груди, произносит:  
  
— Я принц Элиот, я тоже волшебник, и я хочу присоединиться к восстанию!  
  
Грудь Квентина переполняет гордость.  


* * *

  
  
Штурмовать замок решают следующей ночью, а в оставшееся время готовят и обдумывают план, шлифуют снаряжение и оттачивают заклинания. Элиот вносит несколько предложений, и Марго все эти предложения принимает, посоветовавшись с капитанами отрядов, на которые делятся все, кто готов сражаться. Пенни, пока не рассвело, отправляется путешествовать по снам тех горожан, которые могут сыграть решающую роль в успехе их предприятия. Если, конечно, Пенни будет таким дипломатичным, каким ему ещё никогда быть не приходилось. Элиот советует ему навестить также некоторых обитателей замка, которые могут помочь, особенно если узнают, что принц тоже на стороне восстания. Квентин надеется, что им и правда не придётся сжигать весь город.  
  
Подготовка занимает весь день, и Квентин, как и Элиот, успевают урвать лишь пару часов сна после обеда, а потом вновь принимаются за работу. Пенни тоже трудится без отдыха и каждый час докладывает обстановку в городе: о булочниках, собирающихся поджечь дом судьи, чтобы отвлечь стражников, о кузнеце, выставляющем у кузницы неплохое снаряжение, о служанках в замке, прячущих ключи от королевского крыла под скрипящей половицей на чёрной лестнице, ведущей в кухню — не совсем по пути, но и не под надзором стражи.  
  
К вечеру суматоха наконец успокаивается, и все собираются у костров и заводят песни: никто не поёт о войне, все тянут баллады о дружбе, хмеле, и любви — о том, ради чего прямо сейчас хочется жить, а не умирать. Квентин с Элиотом разводят свой костёр из тех двух огоньков, до сих пор запертых в магических артефактах. Рубин в кольце приходится разбить, но никто из них об этом не жалеет, глядя на весело пляшущее пламя. Они давно переоделись, умылись и даже поели, и теперь (Квентин — устроившись у Элиота на плече, а Элиот — уткнувшись ему носом в макушку) сидят и молча думают о том, что их ждёт этой ночью.  
  
— Что будешь делать, когда всё закончится? — спрашивает Квентин, поднимая голову и заглядывая Элиоту в глаза. Тот усмехается, отворачиваясь к костру.  
  
— Если выживу? — Квентин кладёт ладонь ему на руку и несильно сжимает. — Править королевством, наверное, если власть узурпатора, конечно, признают. Возьму Марго в парламент, упраздню инквизицию, прикажу строить школы магов. Хотя бы одну — для начала. — Он переворачивает руку и тоже сжимает ладонь Квентина. — Ты?  
  
Он пожимает плечами.  
  
— Устроюсь учителем в твою школу. — Поймав на себе весёлый взгляд Элиота, он шутливо пихает его в бок. — Что? Для начала.  
  
— Мог бы пойти куда угодно, если я останусь принцем, — так тихо бормочет он, что слова едва можно разобрать. — Место в парламенте, титул, деньги — всё это твоё. А он — учителем.  
  
— Ну и дурак же ты, может быть всё ещё принц, — качает головой Квентин.  
  
Глядя на Элиота, он думает, что знает, чем хочет заниматься, когда всё закончится. Глядя на него, он думает, что знает, что хочет сделать прямо сейчас. Потому что принц или нет — Элиот всё ещё остаётся человеком. Поэтому когда их взгляды вновь встречаются и никто первым не решается опустить глаза, Квентин кладёт руку ему на щёку, подаётся вперёд и целует — мягко, медленно, обещающе. И Элиот принимает это обещание, обнимая Квентина за шею, и, притягивая ближе к себе, даёт собственное. И эти обещания нельзя пересказать словами.  
  
Но если постараться, максимально близким по смыслу было бы: _«Обещаю, что, помня, за что я готов умереть, я не буду забывать, ради чего хочу жить»._


End file.
